Not sure if Francophile or psychopath?
by Eternally a Weeping Sunflower
Summary: "I've never met a French person before...will you say something in French for me?" French artist, Francis Bonnefoy has always liked people who embraced French culture, but not when a creepy man named Arthur Kirkland takes it a tad bit too far; it's downright freaky as hell. Warnings: Stalker/creepy, Francophile Arthur! Stereotyping, OOCness and language. Don't like? Don't read! R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, welcome to my new FrUK fanfiction! This is about Arthur being obsessed with everything French, like a Francophile but creepier. **

**RATING: T for teen for now, but the rating may change possibly.**

**WARNINGS:Creepy/stalker Arthur, Obsessiveness, OOC'ness, very OOC!Arthur, French stereotypes((I mean no harm or offense to anyone, it's just apart of the story!)), language, and mild sexual themes. Don't like? Don't bother reading this, click the 'back' button and leave. This is not meant to offend anyone or being offensive!  
**

**Please excuse any spelling and grammar errors, I was typing this up on my laptop that has a cracked screen and huge black blotches on it so it was already difficult trying to type right when I could barely see anything. **

**DISCLAIMER: HETALIA IS NOT MINE!**

**Anyways, enjoy! UwU**

**XxX**

I don't remember the name of the man I met at the park a few days ago exactly, but I know that it was when I was just sitting under a pine-wood tree in the grass, minding my own business and painting a picture of the crystal-blue lake, there was this odd man standing only a couple feet away from me. To be honest, when I first saw the man, the very first thing I noticed were his _eyebrows_, and no, I do not have a kink for eyebrows, thank you very much. It's just that...they were so...large and kind of scary, but his pretty face made up for his caterpillars on top of his, especially his eyes. They were huge and a lovely color of glowing emerald green, with flecks of gold and brown, here or there. His lips were small and pink, bow-like, looking plump and right for the taking. His hair could use a lot of work though...it was like the stranger had never seen a brush, comb or any kind of hair care products in his entire life! But oddly, that didn't take away from his looks, surprisingly.

To summon up his look into one; he looked like an angel.

A horribly dressed angel but angel nonetheless.

But...what threw me off about him was that he was so...creepy. I don't mind when other come around to look at my artwork, I actually loved it when they gave me compliments on my impeccable skills but he never said anything...he just stood there and stared, I wasn't sure if he was staring at my art or my gorgeous self, it was unnerving.

"Urhg...I need to stop thinking so much before bed." I reminded myself, staying up late did not do me well, nor my beautiful face, sadly. I pulled back the silken sheets on my bed and laid down in my bed, pulling the covers up over my shoulders and turning on my side, this is how I like to sleep sometimes, even though it would make my shoulder sore sometimes, it was worth it, I never liked laying on my back...unless that involved some sort of sexual activity, of course. Anyways, I decided that I was going to confront the man at the park today, I wanted to know why he would always watch me, it was amusing and cute the way he would shift slightly to see my painting if I changed positions, but also very creepy and scary.

Sighing, I closed my eyes and let the power of sleep take over; that night I dreamed of him.

**XxX**

"Why are you so creepy?" Francis asked, he didn't mean to say it so bluntly but he just had to know! The man didn't even flinch or grow stiff at his question, he just took his glance from the painting and to Francis' face, staring him in the eyes with his bright, nature green irises and...gave him a nervous smile then blushed? 'What the hell?' Francis thought, why was he blushing? He just called him creepy for goodness sake, if it were anyone else they'd be offended and probably tried to kick his ass.

"I-I'm sorry..I don't mean to come off as creepy it's just that I couldn't help but notice that you have such lovely artwork a-and...you're...you're..._French_." His smile was friendly and his eyes were filled with admiration; it freaked the shit out of Francis. Francis was boggled and scared for a moment until it finally hit him like a tsunami; _francophile_.

It was quite obvious that was what the Englishman was, he had about a dozen key chains with something to do with the French and his iPhone case had the French flag design on it; oh god. Francis grimaced in mild disgust and fear, of course he thought that the French were the best and loved when people agreed with him but...this was going a little to far for his liking. Arthur interrupted his thoughts when he stepped a little closer to him, making Francis step backwards away from him,wary of what this crazy man might do.

"C-could you say something in French, please?"

"Um..._Bonjour, Sourcils_?" He said awkwardly and coughed when the Englishman blushed furiously at his words,

"I'm Arthur Kirkland..I'm sorry if I seem a bit weird at first but it's just...I-I never met a real French person before..you're just like they described the French in the books I read." Francis stared wide-eyed and shivered in disgust at Arthur, he bent down quickly to grab his sketch book and pencils and backed away slowly from Arthur, who was approaching him slowly in a creepy manner.

"I-I like you."

"Ah...Well, I'm afraid I don't particularly like you very much, _cher_."

"You- I-..please fuck me, I want to know what it feels like having sex with a French person so I can find out if you're as freaky in the sheets as they say you are." He did not just say that.

"W-what!? _Non! _Get away from me, you weirdo! Next thing I know, you might even know where I live!" Arthur stopped walking and suddenly became flustered and looked down at his feet, and giggled awkwardly, answering Francis' question clearly with a 'yes' by the looks of it. If it were any other situation, Francis would have bedded the man as soon as he asked, but in this case; hell no.

'Oh god...I have a stalker, a creepy stalker! I have to tell 'Toni and Gilbert about this!'

"I'm sorry maybe I'm moving a little too fast, can we be friends? You can teach me more French and you'll have a new friend as well!" Francis shook his head and turned around, running away from the confused and hurt Englishman and sprinting for his car, he had to get the hell out of there and away from Arthur.

Arthur frowned grumbled under his breath, "Stupid, bloody gorgeous Frenchman...oh well, I suppose I'll get a chance to see him some other time...Alfred is such a liar!"

**XxX**

**Tehee, crack story is crack but I really like the idea of Arthur being a creepy Francophile and a stalker. Ahhh you guys just don't know how much I love stalker!Arthur, call me weird but I think it's cute. x3  
**

**Review? -eyebrow wiggle- **

**Until next time, my loves! Mwah! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Not much to say here but thanks for all the lovely reviews, favs and follows, you guys are awesome!**

**XxX**

_'Knock, knock, knock!' _Francis jumped a bit, startled that there was someone knocking on his door at this time in the morning because everyone knew that he went to work at 11:30 AM and didn't bother him at that time.

"That's odd..maybe it is the mailing service, perhaps?" He turned down the burner on his stove so his Crepes wouldn't burn from being unattended for too long and wiped his hands off before going to the front door. He looked through the peep-hole in the door but couldn't see anything but black, like someone was covering it up on purpose so he couldn't see who it was. He growled and cursed under his breath in French,

"Probably those damn kids from across the street again...little runts." With a sigh, he opened the door, expecting to hear the small feet of fleeing child; not a flustered Englishman at his doorstep holding a plate with aluminum foil over it.

"Bonjour, I made you some breakfast..." All time froze for Francis and his eyes were glued to Arthur's in fear. When Arthur huffed, he felt his eye twitch and began to close the door quickly, too bad Arthur was very fast and put his foot between it so the door wouldn't close and pushed his way through it and passed Francis, ogling at his home.

"Get out of my home, or else I am calling the p-police!" Once Arthur set the plate down on one of the counters in Francis' kitchen, he looked at Francis under his thick blond eyelashes and frowned at him.

"Francis...please let me stay? It's not like I broke in or anythin-" Francis began pulling at his hair in frustration at Arthur's obliviousness, but he did technically break into his home.

"You just did!" Arthur laughed lightly at Francis and made himself comfortable on one of his coaches while admiring all the paintings on his pastel blue walls in the living room, "How?"

"You weren't invited in!"

"Why should I have to be invited in if we're friends, silly?" Francis let himself laugh at that one. Friends? HA! He didn't want anything to do with this crazy man and he was running late for work, he needed Arthur out of his house immediately!

"Arthur, _mon armour_...if you leave now...I will let you come back and then.." He slowly walked up to Arthur and put a hand on his flustered cheek and leaned over until his mouth was right next to his ear and whispered in to it, "I will show you how freaky the French _really_ are in bed, _D'accord_?" Arthur was so shocked and turned on he couldn't even speak so he nodded slowly with wide, leaf green eyes. He grabbed his food that he made but Francis stopped him before he could and grabbed it out of his hands.

"Leave that here I would love to-" The smell of the food was putrid but he kept his false smile on his face anyways, "eat this. It smells really good...you really do know how to make a Frenchman feel loved..._Merci, petit lapin._" He threw in the corny endearment at the end because he knew that sealed the deal when Arthur began giggling creepily to himself with such a wide, lip splitting grin, it was cute and terrifying at the same time.

"O-ok.._Oh-ree-_vwar(_Au Revoir_), Francis...I-I'll be waiting.." Francis cringed visibly at how Arthur butchered his natural language but quickly replaced it with a smile, and just to seal the deal; he blew him a kiss.

Arthur blushed hard than before then; he fainted. It took Francis a little while to figure out what just happened and when he did he groaned internally and began cursing at himself for overdoing it.

"How was I supposed to know he would pass out on me? I mean, I know I am rather dashing but really? Crazy ass Englishmen...I knew they were all as uncouth and disturbing.." He shivered in disgust at the happy smile on Arthur's face as he grabbed him from under his arms and pulled him towards his front door so he could dump him in his front lawn or the park just down the street.

'Come on now, Francis...the man may have many mental problems and be a danger to society but..you cannot just throw him out like a sack of dried potatoes! Have a heart, you're French for gods sake!' Francis listened t his conscious, he didn't like the idea but it was only right, just leaving him outside while passed out is dangerous and something bad could happen to the poor man.

He heaved him up into his arms and held him bridal style and walked up the stairs to his master bedroom where he could dump the man on his bed so he could get to work, he wasn't rushing or anything, he was twenty minutes late already, anyway. Arthur stirred in Francis' arms and cracked and eye open, turning red once again when he noticed his current position in the Frenchman's arms and the bed in the room Francis had led them to.

"A-are we about to have sex?"

Francis' eye twitched, 'maybe he will pass out again if I lie...' so he did.

"_Oui_, I cannot wait to finally get some French in you.." He blew his breath into Arthur's ear and smirked when he heard a small moan and Arthur going limp in his arms; success. He quickly dumped Arthur onto his bed face first and ran down stairs to grab his keys, quietly closing the door and tip-toeing to his car and drove away.

"Hopefully he will be gone once I return...there is no way he'd stay there that long when I'm not there!"

**XxX**

**I meant to update the day before but I got lazy, sorry! Ahh, fanboy Arthur is perfect! Thank you very much reviewers, I am glad my creepy!Arthur scared you. XD Errors are because of my laptop...stupid cracked screen, but this is the only way I'll be able to type this without someone peaking over my shoulder. They shall be fixed later, sorry!**

**Please review? They make me happy!**

**Until next time, my sugar plum gumdrops! Mwah! u3u**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, didn't expect it to get this much attention but I really appreciate it! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter as well, happy reading!**

**XxX**

"Ugh! I am telling you, that man will be the death of me! He broke into my house this morning and you think that's _cute_? Are you crazy?" Francis yelled at Antonio as he poured the hot coffee into his black mug and let out a satisfied sigh when he took a hesitant sip from it. He didn't even know why he was talking to Antonio about this, of course he would think Arthur was cute because of his apparent 'enthusiasm' to get Francis to fall in love with him or some random bullshit like that. Pfft, as if he could ever love that psychopath!

Antonio was busy stuffing his face with a blueberry muffin to reply to him right away so he talked with his mouth full instead. "Whaff? He efen made youf brekfafst! How is tat not cuute?" (What? He even made you breakfast! How is that not cute?) Francis held up a hand and told Antonio not to talk with his mouth full, yet again he asked himself why he was talking to Antonio about this.

"FRANCIS! GET YOUR COLORFUL ASS IN MY OFFICE; NOW!" Antonio flinched at the roughness in Ludwig's voice and sent Francis an apologetic grin before grabbing his and Lovino's coffee and walking out the workers lounge, leaving Francis to complain about Ludwig by himself. With heavy steps, he stiffly made his way over to his office, he straightened out his suit and stepped inside with a wide, fake grin to greet Ludwig's greatly unamused face.

"Oh Ludwig, you poor thing-" Ludwig growled and slammed his hands down on to his metal desk in frustration and anger, this damn Frenchman just didn't know when to stop fooling around and take anything seriously! He had on his 'pissed off, not ready in the mood' face on and he was still grinning like a damn fool!

"You were twenty-eight minutes and sixteen seconds late, you lazy good-for-nothing! Care to explain why I shouldn't fire you?" Francis' grin dropped immediately at his words, this was only his second time being late for work! The first one was two weeks ago because he meet this attractive woman at a bar and decided to take her home and she refused to leave in the morning. 'Never again.' Francis thought with a shiver, when he kicked her out she had threatened to get her 'big brother' on him, it scared the shit out of Francis but nothing happened so he wasn't worried about it, yet.

"Ok, do you remember when I told you about the first time I was late because of the sexy Belorussian woman that was into S&M and bondag-"

"_Nein! _I do _not _wish to hear about your sexual escapades, Bonnefoy! I want you to tell me why you're late!" Francis looked offended, he was getting to that before Ludwig rudely cut him off! Francis huffed then crossed his arms childishly at Ludwig before explaining his current situation with his stalker.

"I have a stalker and he is obsessed with the French so naturally he is a creep! He broke into my home and keeps trying to make me have sex with him, can you believe that? Disgusting, _non_?" Ludwig did not look amused, at all.

"Francis, pack your things-"

"W-wait! No, please don't do this Mr. Beilshmidt, I need this job! The only other thing I have is painting! Be so kind sir, please!" Ludwig rolled his cobalt colored eyes then shooed Francis away, he didn't feel like dealing with his bullshit in the morning, he had Feliciano for that.

"I want proof, if you don't give me any by the end of this week then you're fired, got it?" Francis gaped at him, how was he going to get proof?

"How do you want me to get proof? Do you want me to bring the crazy bastard here so you can see for yourself?"

Ludwig quirked an eyebrow at him. "Actually I was thinking about you doing something else but that sounds pretty smart, you do that."

Francis chuckled nervously, he was just kidding about he 'bring him to work' thing, gosh!

"_QUOI_? But I-!"

"NO IF'S AND OR BUT'S, NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Ludwig barely ever got extremely irritated, and he had to put up with Feliciano _and _Lovino, someone give that man an award.

Francis angrily stomped out of his office, he was about to slam the door shut but realized that he almost got fired a few seconds ago and that it wouldn't be wise to do that, so he didn't. He threw his middle finger up at Gilbert who was laughing so hard it looked like he was having mini spasms throughout his entire body, what an asshole!

"Shut the hell up, Gilbert!You're supposed to be helping me get rid of my stalker, some kind of friend you are, shithead!" Gilbert only proceeded to laugh harder which caused Antonio to begin laughing with him. Everyone else in the office rolled their eyes and closed their office doors, the same shit happens everyday at work with those three!

Francis sighed loudly and began walking back to his office, he hoped Arthur wouldn't be at his house when he gets home...

**XxX**

"Francis! You're back, welcome home! I hope you don't mind, I made myself comfortable...o-oh! I also made you lunch; it's F-French.." Why did the world hate him today? He had been gone for a few hours, the man should have gone home by now!

Completetly forgetting about the proof he needed so he could keep his job, his anger got the best of him and he just exploded with rage.

"UGH! Why are you still here? GO HOME! I do _not _want you here, I don't like you as a matter of fact I really, really hate you, you _freak_! Is this what you do when you're not masturbating to the thought of French people or something? Harassing them and ruining their daily lives!? GET A LIFE AND STAY THE 'ELL OUT OF MINES!" When Francis was finished ranting, he started taking off his clothing, starting with his powder blue tie and gray vest.

Arthur stood with wide, hurt emerald irises, beginning to fill with tears. Francis stopped his movement and felt his heart drop into his stomach at the sight of fat tears rolling down Arthur's pale cheeks, could his day get any worse?

"_-Hiccup!-_ F-fine! I-I'll leave you alone a-and never ever come back, you frog!" Arthur screeched, he stomped over to the front door and slipped his shoes on before storming out of the house, who needs him anyway? There had to be more French around that was nicer than that one!

Francis quickly ran out the door to catch Arthur, if Arthur left then Francis would never see him again, then how would he keep his job if he had no stalker to prove it?! He had to go get Arthur; now!

"Arthur, wait, s'il vous plaît! I am sorry!" Arthur only ignored him and continued walking away from him, he didn't want to be yelled at and hated so it was just best for him to leave, right? Arthur wanted to stay mad at Francis but it was hard especially since he had a big crush on him...damn charming French jerk! Arthur stopped running, making Francis crash into his back by mistake. They both fell down with Francis laying on top of Arthur in such a compromising position, they both blushed furiously.

Francis coughed awkwardly, "P-please stay...désolé for being so mean...I do not usually lose my cool like that, would you like to um-"

"Be lovers? Have sex? Marry yo-" Francis rapidly shook his head as he got off the ground and helped Arthur stand by grabbing hold of his, surprisingly soft hands, one would think that all creepy stalkers were greasy, sloppy people but Arthur was the exact opposite; he was rather handsome and adorable when he wanted to be.

"Wha- _non_! Just-..just please, come back inside. I wish to try becoming friends with you, even if you are rather disturbing and creepy." Arthur frowned at the disturbing and creepy part but nodded happily at him.

"Will you teach me French as well?"

"I don't have time to teach you-" The grip on Francis' hand become extremely tight and painful, the look Arthur had in his eyes was scary as well,

"Why not, you pompous bastard?" Francis scoffed at him in disbelief, one minute ago he was being all nice and cute the next he's squeezing the life out of his hands and glaring holes into his very existence, it's like he was Bipolar or something!

"Are you Bipolar or something? Let go of my hands before I kick your ass!" Arthur smirked at him and chuckled,

"Are you going to do more things to my ass after you're done 'kicking' it?" Francis barely ever blushed but this time he couldn't help but let the red spread to his cheeks and ears like rapid wildfire at Arthur.

"No!" Arthur grimaced at him but it quickly turned into a grin, which confused Francis to no end.

"Fine then, let's kiss on it."

"..._Non_, I do not wish to kiss you on the lips."

"Wow, Francis..already fantasizing about us lip-locking? I meant a kiss on the cheek, you daft Frenchman." Francis snorted at Arthur, Arthur wanted to sleep with him as soon as they met so he was no better.

"Fine, just one little kiss on the cheek. No lip action, got it!?" He rolled his eyes at Francis and nodded, quickly kissing Francis on the cheek and moving so Francis could kiss his. When Francis moved in the kiss his cheek, Arthur grabbed his face and smashed their lips together, pushing his tongue past Francis' lips when he gasped in shock at him. Francis was pulling at Arthur's hair roughly and pounding on his back with his fist trying to get Arthur off of him, he should have known this was going to happen. Francis bit Arthur's bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, he moaned instead of gasping out in pain to Francis' horror but he still backed off.

_Slap! _"Ow, you psychopath!" Arthur had slapped him, so Francis slapped him back and now the two were rolling around in the grass beating on each other. Francis finally managed to flip Arthur over and slammed him on the ground beneath them, smirking triumphantly at Arthur. Arthur moaned at the impact and blushed up at Francis, pain was just his thing, you know?

"Why are you moaning?"

"I-I'm sorry..I really love pain...hey, will you teach me how to say that in French? Oh, by the way, did you notice that your accent gets thicker when you're angry? I think that's really sexy..."

"_NON!_"

**XxX**

**I laughed so hard at this chapter, lol. XD Keep in mind that Arthur is a little wacky in the head but I wouldn't say he Bipolar... o.o Also all the spelling errors are because I'm still typing this on my busted laptop with a horribly cracked screen, those shall be fixed after I edit the first two chapters!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, (I made it ,longer than usual)the plot is finally coming together. **

**Translations((correct me if I am wrong, please!)) **s'il vous plaît!= Please, désolé= Sorry

**Until next time, my pastel bunny clouds! Mwah! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, long time no see! Super sorry for the late update, I've been more focused on my other stories and this completely slipped my mind until my friend reminded me about it! I hope this chapter quenches your FrUK thirst because it sure did enough for me! **

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER****: Some dirty talk, not a lot. Language and...some fluff! **

**Please enjoy! UwU**

**xXx**

"So, you're still going to teach me French like you promised, right?" Arthur asked with a gleam of hope in his big, forest green eyes, he really wanted to learn more since his skills were still extremely rusty. Francis sighed over-exaggeratedly and face palmed before muffling an answer from behind his hand,

"I never promised you that." He could feel Arthur's glare burning into his back without even turning around to look and see if he was frowning because he knew he was. Arthur sped up until he was right in front of Francis' face, walking backwards while still holding a conversation with him.

"Why not? You're French so it should be easy enough for you to help me learn some French, why are you being so difficult?" He heard him curse something under his breath and gently shoved him out the way, Francis was already really regretting apologizing to this crazy man, he just wanted to go home and get some rest, for the love of god!

Arthur kept pestering him even when he saw the irritated look on Francis' face but he didn't really care, he wanted to know if this bastard was going to teach him French or not! "You're an asshole and I hope you get hit by a speeding truck." He laughed at Francis' shocked, horrified face and turned around so he could walk regularly again before he accidentally ran into someone or something from walking backwards.

"You know, you have some massive mood swings." Arthur snorted loudly at Francis, he was not Bipolar, dammit!

"I'm not Bipolar, it's just you causing me to act this way because you won't give me a straight answer to my question! And if you don't anytime soon; I'll stalk you twice as hard this week!"

Francis shot Arthur an unworried look, "Ah, so you mean you can become more obnoxious when it comes to stalking? Wonderful."

"Are you being sarcastic with me, Mr. grumpy Frenchman?" Him, grumpy!? The nerve of Arthur to call him grumpy, who wouldn't be grumpy when they had their psycho stalker walking right beside him like they were two best friends?

"I am not grumpy! Even if I am, it's definitely you causing it, cut me some slack 'ere!" Arthur grinned at Francis because of his accent got thicker, he could tell he was really pissing the man off. "Francis, your accent is so amazing when you're angry.." Francis choked on the very air they were breathing and stared wide-eyed at Arthur,

"W-what?! You know what, just go 'ome! We will try to get to know each other better some other time, _mon dieu_!" Arthur let out a tiny groan with a beet red face,

"Your accent is just so wonderful when you can't control it!" Arthur practically squealed, he just couldn't wait to get to know Francis a lot more! Francis, on the other hand, really wanted Arthur to just disappear so he could go back to living normally again.

"Francis! Are you going to teach me French or not-"

"Okay, okay! Yes, I mean _oui oui!_ Do you know what _Oui _means?" Francis had already snapped and he didn't even bother letting Arthur give him a clear answer.

"Actually, I do know what that mea-"

"YES! IT MEANS YES! Did you know that?"

"Of course I knew that, you bloody wanker-"

"What about OKAY? Do you know what OKAY means? 'uh, do you!?" Arthur was growing frustrated with Francis too and he could feel his patience slipping as well.

"No! No I do not know what Okay means in French! There, are you happy that I admitted that!?" Francis threw his head back as he laughed out loud at him, his hair, which was always groomed and looking gorgeous, looked like a birds nest at the moment and his bloodshot eyes and ruffled clothing from tussling with Arthur earlier made him look like he had just lost his mind.

"_C'EST D'ACCORD, D'ACCORD?!" _Arthur was so confused because he didn't know that much French like he just told Francis earlier before he had decided to lose his mind and go completely bonkers on him.

"W-what? I don't understand! Speak English, you asshole!"

"So now you want me to say something in English? It's French you want, right?!" Arthur huffed and turned bright red out of anger and embarrassment.

"Of course I do! I need you to translate it for me because I didn't understand a word you just said!" Francis let out a long, drawn-out sigh and reached in his pant pocket to pull out a pack of expensive cigarettes, taking out a lighter and lighting the cigarette, raising it to his lips and inhaling the dangerous toxins, blowing the smoke out of his nose like a dragon.

"...Why is everything you do so perfect?" And it was true, everything he did and who he was...it was just perfect.

Francis was the perfect Frenchman he had envisioned in his mind, except for the overly-snobby attitude. He was gorgeous, had long, blond wavy locks of silky hair, sexy accent, and a gentleman when he really wanted to be; thinking about it all made Arthur's little heart flutter in his chest, it was such a great feeling.

But..what was this feeling? Butterflies whenever Arthur thought about him, shaking with nervousness when trying to strike up a friendly conversation (which barely worked, by the way), flustered face whenever Francis would look him in the eye and Francis being on his mind all the time. It was so clear to Arthur now that he had stopped walking side-by-side with Francis and just stood there, staring into the bright blue sky, it reminded him so much of Francis' sensual baby blue eyes and the gleaming sun made him think about Francis' amazingly flawless hair, the clouds, imagining how fluffy the clouds were compared to Francis' soft stubble whenever he caressed his chin when Francis was asleep-...that just got really awkward and personal.

Anyways, Arthur knew this feeling; it was obviously love. He and Francis were meant for each other, the constant bickering, even though they've only known each other for a little bit, The way Arthur and Francis' hand fit so perfectly into each other, the same love for books and logical television shows, their age and them both being bilingual, well, at least Arthur thought he was bilingual; they were just right for each other! Arthur was so lost in his fantasy thoughts he didn't hear Francis shouting at him and snapping his manicured fingers in his face. He finally shooed those silly, yet true, thoughts away and put his attention back on Francis, just this time not in his mind.

"Jeez, what were you so in thought about? Was it about how 'amazing' we would be together?" Francis joked lightly with a sarcastic laugh, he, on the other hand thought that him and Arthur would never, ever get along with their personalities; it just wouldn't work!

"Francis! We're so perfect-"

"Bad for each other, I know- wait, _quoi_?" Arthur stopped smiling and frowned at him, what did he mean they were bad for each other? I mean, sure they got in a couple of fist fights in the past two days they're known each other, but every relationship starts off rocky, right?

"We're not bad for each other, I think we are doing just fine! Besides, not all relationships start off in a field of tulips and sunshine, am I right?" Francis raised a thin, trimmed eyebrow at Arthur when he said the word 'relationship',

"Relationship? You are a very funny, creepy little man, Arthur. We have no such relationship whatsoever." Francis blew out another puff of smoke, making his eyes get a little watery from it.

Arthur's frown only deepened at Francis' words, "Of course we are in _some _kind of relationship, it's just not romantic yet."

Francis couldn't help but stop himself from taking another puff from his cigarette and laughed, "What do you mean _yet?_We are in no such relationship, not even a friendly one."

He saw Arthur stop walking again to pout almost...almost, _cutely_ with his small bottom lip poked out and his arms crossed, but the words that came out of his mouth wasn't very cute _at all_.

"Why do you have to be such an asshole all the time? I'm trying my hardest to be nice to you but you're making it so hard when you keep being such a dickhead, you dickhead!" Francis dropped the cigarette from his hand by mistake and stubbed it with the tip of his leather shoe, glaring holes into Arthur for the insult,

"I am not a dickhead, you stupid Englishman! And if we _do _have a relationship, then what do you call us?"

"We're friends! Soon enough we'll become lovers, you'll pound me into the mattress, we'll move into together then get married and adopt some cute children and- and-"

"Woahhh, just slow down a little bit, okay? Who said I wanted to date you? I mean, _oui_ I'll think about fucking you into oblivion but...ehhh.." Francis shrugged, making Arthur fume with anger because he was _not _just some random booty-call even though he'd hop in the sack with Francis as soon as he asked, but he was not just going to be sexed up and tossed to the side! Especially not by this stubborn, French shithead!

"You are being so insensitive right now! You never used to act like this before!"

"What do you even mean before? There never was a before because we've only known each other for two days!"

"Which is why we should enhance our relationship and get to know each other better and we would be able to do that if you just let me _try!_" From across the street, a young woman named Elizaveta was practically drooling over the sexual tension radiating from the two young men across the street on the sidewalk.

'Good gosh they should just get it over with and bang already!'

"Do you want to be friends with me or not!?" Francis was tired of arguing and just nodded at Arthur like he didn't care but he really did, he wanted to get to know Arthur better even if he was a psychotic stalker, as odd as that sounded.

"Okay..okay. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. Lets just go back to my place and-"

"Fuc-"

"_Non!_ _Dieu_, is sex all you think about? And I thought I was the most sexual out of us both! I meant just to go back to my place and..and have some lunch I could whip up in a couple of minutes. Then we'll talk like civilized human beings, sharing our interest and what not, and maybe just _maybe _I'll throw in one French lesson, _D'accord_?" Arthur was really excited, the bright red blush on his slightly fat cheeks made Francis laugh because he looked so ecstatic about just coming over his house to talk, it was oddly enduring and adorable.

"Y-yes—I- I mean, _oui! _You never told me what that...'d' word meant..what does it mean?" Arthur asked with curiosity, Francis yelled the same word at him earlier and he still didn't quite catch on to what it might have meant.

"'d' word? You mean my dic-"

"No, you bastard! I meant the French one you just said!"

Francis snapped his fingers and smiled, "I was just joking. _D'accord _means Okay?"

"Ah, I see! So it's like..._dee-acorn_?" Francis stopped smiling and grimaced at the terrible pronunciation of the word, he really had a lot of work ahead of him it Arthur wanted some French lessons from him.

"Nononono...It's _D'-ac-cord." _Francis said more slowly for Arthur. When they started walking again, Arthur hesitantly, with a pink blush spread across his cheeks, locked arms with Francis'. Francis jumped a little at the touch, thinking Arthur was about to attack or sexually assault him but smiled, albeit awkwardly, and let them stay arm-in-arm with each other, continuing toward his house with slow steps and a bright smile making its way onto his lips, even though he tried his hardest to hide it he couldn't because Arthur was just so determined to have some sort of relationship with him, it made his heart flutter with embarrassment and he felt a little honored that someone was so excited to see him other than Gilbert and Antonio.

Arthur and Francis both jumped when they heard a rather loud and obnoxious squeal from across the street, Francis saw that it was only Elizaveta and shrugged, dragging a confused Arthur behind him. Elizaveta always did that whenever he bought company over his home, only when he was with other men which was odd and still slightly confused him till this day, he had some sort of conclusion that Elizaveta had some kind of love for openly homosexual men, but Francis was Pansexual, so it really didn't matter that much to him.

"Francis..that woman across the street is freaking me out..." Francis held a finger up to Arthur mouth, and chuckled when Arthur's face turned slightly pink from the contact,

"Shh, it is quite alright, she always does that so I suggest you get used to it."

"Ah, okay- I mean...Dee...de...okay." Francis laughed loudly at Arthur's failed attempt and that earned him an elbow to the ribs, shit that hurt!

**XxX**

**I hope this chapter was long enough? :D **

**Translations: Oui= Yes, D'accord= Okay, Dieu=God, Non=no. ((If any of my translations here or anywhere else in the chapter is wrong I would be grateful if you pointed it out so I can fix it ASAP!))**

**Also, Please check out my other FrUK fanfics called, 'Can't get it up'(That story is actually UKFr, yes, in that order!) And 'Trippy as hell' which has very mature themes, both are rated M. ;) **

**Please leave a review if you can, feedback makes me happy! **

**Until next time! :3**


End file.
